Non-Existent Cure
by TheMooOfDoom
Summary: The plague runs rampant in Britain, and so Izuku sets out to find a cure, guided by strange papers found in the attic. He meets friends and his lover along the way, all attracted to the nicest personality they ever could see. Based on the third ending song of the anime. Partly serious. Eventual Bakudeku, or Katsudeku, or whatever their ship name is.
1. Friends

On a slight hill, a house stood, smoke curling out of the chimney. It resembled a clump of mushrooms with white stalks and red tops. The windows were circular, and the door was made of wood. Stone steps with wooden fences lead up to the painted door. A birdhouse was positioned to the right of the house, finishing the homely feel of the place.

The place was isolated, an island in the midst of trees. For two people, it was a big house.

The first person, a mother, was short with straight green shoulder-length hair and eyes. She was on the chubby side. Her son had the exact same shade of hair and eyes, and freckles were visible on the pale of his skin. No amount of combing could ever tame his curly hair, and so he ended up looking like a broccoli. He was also relatively short, though not fat.

The 14 year old stood in the hallway of their house, doing his last-minute checks. He was not coming back for a long while. Satisfied, he pushed on the door and burst out of the building, waving goodbye to his very anxious mother.

He wore a green coat that complimented his eyes and had a scabbard at his side. Slung over his shoulder, his bag was a comfortable brown. A white long-sleeve shirt was underneath his coat and a similar colour of gloves were on his hands. His trusty red trainers sat on his feet, as snug as his gloves.

He kissed his mother on the cheek and walked down the steps and stood on the base of the 'hill', then turned.

"Bye mum!" He called, waving frantically.

"Bye, Izuku, baby!" She called back, waving like her son's life depended on it.

Every so often, after walking a few metres, he'd twist his upper body, wave and shout. Still at the door, Inko, his mother, would wave and shout also. This continued until he was out of sight and lost in the encompassing woods. Inko didn't stop waving until the sun went down and it was cold, barely noticing her empty stomach complaining.

With the trees concealing him from the sun, Izuku maintained his steady pace for most of the day, stopping only to eat a few of the hundreds of sandwiches he had. At night, he made a fire and slept in his green sleeping bag, looking like an oversized caterpillar with broccoli for a head. His first night was relatively easy, though he knew he was definitely not out of the woods yet. Literally and figuratively. **(Ha ha ha, I'm so funny)**.

In the morning, his alarm clock – a large action figure of a man whose muscles had muscles – woke him. It also scared away his food, meaning Izuku's breakfast was sandwiches. As was lunch and dinner.

While the sun set on yet another beautifully calm day, a troll appeared. Trolls normally lived in a place that could offer plenty of shade and food. Bridges were a prime example, with enough tasty humans to last a lifetime. This one had probably had a whiff of Izuku's scent and come running, like a very hungry sniffer dog.

Izuku acted on instinct. He unseated his sword and ran at the vaguely humanoid creature, too fast for it to react. He jumped, but stopped just before he cleaved it in half. The troll took this opportunity to grab him and fling him to the ground. Izuku knew he would have bruises the next day. Picking himself up, he dodged the incoming hammerfist and scanned for the quickest escape route, making a break for it a soon as possible.

Throughout the next day, various creatures attacked him, though he never stood and fought. Running was the best option. As the trees thinned out and a meandering path was visible, the amount of animals he had to deal with grew and grew.

At least, he knew he was heading in the right direction.

Deciding to make himself comfortable in a tree this time, he made sure he was secure and not able to fall off. Even if a tree was free from most hungry animals, it still had its own dangers. The night passed without incident.

Waking up, he decided that he was no longer going to attempt to sleep in a tree; the height made him restless, and his alarm beeping at every hour was not helping. Izuku almost slipped here and there getting off the tree.

Due his morning dizziness, Izuku stumbled around like a drunk. Standing patiently, the mighty warrior, called the rock in the West, faced him. Izuku didn't know what was coming. Assigned to guarding the road, it used its powers to trip the unsuspecting traveller, Izuku, over and make him fall flat on his face. Job well done.

Snapped back into sanity, Izuku noticed his possessions strewn on the path around him. Morning carelessness was a horrible thing- it could end your life, though in this case, Izuku's USA coloured alarm clock was broken. Izuku's face stayed in the mud as he mourned the loss of his trusty companion.

"Are you okay?" A friendly female voice asked him.

He looked up, only to find a pretty face the same age as him staring at him, hand stretched toward him. He proceeded to hastily pull up himself up into a presentable position, forgetting about his alarm clock. He ended up sitting on one of the broken shards, and it stung. A reminder to never forget his friend that sacrificed its life for the sake of Izuku's perilous journey. He would beg for forgiveness later, though, he had more pressing matters at hand.

"I-I'm fine thanks. I'm sorry for getting in your way." He replied, hanging on, with just his fingertips, to his few social skills.

"No need to apologise, boy with messy hair. Only bad things can hinder your path, and, I can tell, you are not one of them. It is against a knight's code of conduct to accuse the citizens of our kingdom, and by doing so, I would no longer be a knight, God forbid that."

This was all said by a taller teenager, who looked to be around the same age as Izuku, like the girl. He was smiling down at Izuku, though his well-meant words did not help with Izuku's flustering in the slightest.

 **This is just a taster, and if you would like this fic to continue, please do say. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter done by Monday, though school will probably get in the way. I hope you like it! Constructive feedback would be brilliant.**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**

 **01/05/18**


	2. Friends Pt 2

_This was all said by a taller teenager, who looked to be around the same age as Izuku, like the girl. He was smiling down at Izuku, though his well-meant words did not help with Izuku's flustering in the slightest._

 **{Linebreak}**

The brawler sauntered through the quiet town, brown bag slung over one shoulder. He stared mindlessly in front of him, though the few people still out were still shying away from his flat red eyes. His very posture screamed confidence, and his very muscles screamed power. He was a young-looking person, but the way he wore himself was aged. Nonchalantly, he turned a corner and kept on walking.

This person was the natural eye-catcher type, demanding attention from the spiky ash-blonde hair to the very floppy sandals perched on his feet.

Bruises decorated his body, some quite angry-looking. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose white trousers, displaying his body for all to see: the traditional garb of a brawler. A towel was draped around one of his shoulders, which looked very soggy and was no longer the pristine white it probably would have been when first bought. However, the towel did nothing to dry his body, as it was still very drenched in what was definitely not water- he stank.

Almost lazily, he walked through the open metal gates of a hotel and pressed a button placed into the walls of the towering building. The door opened mechanically, and he stepped in, not bothering with the door behind him, knowing that it would close as soon as he let go of it.

He climbed the stairs to his room, taking out the key in his pocket and slitting it through the keyhole. Inside, was just an ordinary hotel room, if a bit on the scant side. It had four walls and a bed, and miraculously clean, which was all he really wanted. Dropping his bag and wet towel along the way, he strolled into the adjoining bathroom, stripped off his trousers and stepped into the shower. He doused himself with cold water, rubbing his hands through his hair.

Once he was satisfied, he stepped out and dried himself properly with the hotel issue towel. He sighed, put on another pair of the same trousers and flopped down on the bed. He was going to check out tomorrow.

Still face-down, his head not quite on the pillow, he reached out and flicked the off button on the lamp with the tip of his middle finger. The room was plunged into darkness. He stayed there, splayed out diagonally on the fluffy sheets, knowing that he was in for another night of sleeplessness.

 **{Linebreak}**

The sunset behind the two kind people cast a glowing halo of light around their silhouettes, making them hard to see. Izuku had managed to get over his nervousness and had a nice long conversation, asking them various questions about themselves and answering their own.

As soon as they had realised they were heading in the same direction, they had made fast friends. Soon, they were chatting about everything and anything, making their journey much more enjoyable. They continued to walk and talk until night had taken its reign, leaving them sleepy but satisfied.

The girl, Ochako Uraraka, was a witch, and was very cheerful. Her family ran a construction company. The boy was called Tenya Iida, and although he was scary at first, Izuku learned that he was just extremely serious. He was not yet a knight, though training to be, his main inspiration being his elder brother, a great knight who honoured their code. They just happened to be heading the same way, and so they decided to talk, not unlike how Izuku joined them.

Ochako and Tenya learned his name (Izuku Midoriya) and his age, which was surprisingly the same as both of them: 15. Izuku was just a normal boy who trained himself to become a master swordsman, like his own inspiration, the country-famous All Might. He meekly said that he wasn't that good, though that was why he was training.

After that, they all got on, like best buddies. Not so many creatures attacked them, now that they were nearing a settlement; each place had its own 'creature hunters' to regulate their numbers and make sure they didn't attack the helpless people living there.

And now it was quite a way through the night, and the trio got out their sleeping bags and laid down, all on the same side of the gently blazing fire they had made.

In the space of twenty minutes, all were fast asleep.

 **I got a follower! Name: Shiranai Atsune**

 **Since I know someone likes it, that's more than enough motivation! Anyway, I hope my lateness make up for the lack of content. I was going to post more, but then I realised that Katsuki was very out of character in the next bit. So I'm going to work on it now and hopefully post by tomorrow. Again, constructive criticism is the best. And, I'm not much of a swearer, and to keep this M+, I'm afraid Katsuki is not swearing. I know, that already makes him out of character, so the only thing I can say is that just replace every adjective and most nouns he uses with a swear word. In your head of course. Sorry for the inconvenience...**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**


	3. Friends Pt 3

It was early dawn when the ash-blonded hair guy made his way out of a cream white hotel. He no longer had his key on him, all of his belongings in his brown cloth backpack, which again, was only over one shoulder. Unlike before though, he also had a black tank top on, as figure-fitting as it was.

At the train station, he sat down on one of the many benches, waiting for the only train of the day to roll along and take him to the next town.

"Wait!"

The train had arrived and he stood up. Whoever that voice was calling, it wasn't him. In this case, he was right: a person with red hair about as spiky as his own ran past, tapping someone with blond hair ahead of him on the back. That same someone turned around, another random face in another random crowd.

"Oh, sorry, wrong person." The male with red hair apologised, rubbing the back of his head and showing his spiky teeth that fit perfectly together in a great big smile. He spun on his heels, evidently searching the crowd.

Meanwhile, the ash-blonde looked on with a sort of detached interest, waiting to see who would be bothered next. He didn't notice that the train was just about to leave, calling for any last passengers.

However, it didn't occur to him that he was the person meant to be bothered.

The red head turned around and looked straight at him and bumped his way through the crowd, apologising hastily every time he did so. Half way through, he shouted, "Hey! You're Katsuki Bakugo, right?"

At this, the brawler was surprised. Random people didn't know his name. Not yet, anyway. In the distance, a train whistle sounded, followed by the chugging of its wheels.

"Yeah." While saying this, the brawler known as Katsuki realised. This person was whom he had fought just the day before, in this town. He then recalled the name of the other.

"And you're Eijirou Kirishima."

"Yep. The fight the other day was awesome! I was this close to winning! Good match, bro." Eijirou grinned, expressing his thoughts rather animatedly with hand gestures and exclamation marks that were almost visible.

Looking closer, Katsuki could see the injuries he had inflicted on Eijirou already half gone.

"F**k off."

"Aw, and here I came to say that that wherever you go, I go. That was my first defeat, you know. I was too confident, I guess, and now it actually happened, which is great. I should've just stayed away from this altogether."

"What the hell? Get lost, freaking sh***y hair."

"Nope."

Katsuki felt the anger coming up, as usual, though this time he really wasn't bothered. So he replied with a simple "Whatever." and turned around; back to the hotel to wait for the next day's train. He didn't look back, until he realised his money was wasted on that train ticket. He was going to get a refund from that f***ing piece of c**p. Katsuki turned around. Sure enough, the f***ing piece of c**p was there, just a few paces behind. There goes all the hope that the f***ing piece of c**p wasn't stalking him.

What had he done to deserve this?

"Firstly, give me my money back, and secondly, you better get out of my freaking sight after that, hair-for-brains."

"I don't think I owe you money, and I can't give you it anyway. Uh, I'm broke."

Katsuki growled at that, and felt a vein pop in his forehead. F**k his tiredness, people needed to die.

"You're broke, huh, ya piece of s**t? Stop wasting my time. That f***ing massacre yesterday wasn't enough? THEN LET ME BEAT IT INTO YOU AGAIN!" While practically screaming, Katsuki took very intimidating steps forward, explosions at his palms. At his last particularly screamy statement, he launched himself at Eijirou, who barely just had time to harden and dodge.

"DIE!" Katsuki roared, lunging yet again at him. His bubbling anger seethed when the f***er got out of the way again.

"Tch!" Shaking his head like a feral animal, his eyes yet again locked onto his target, who was now just a foot away to his right. "GO TO HELL, YA S**T!" His poor prey backed up, not wanting to start a fight that wasn't a nice, legal brawl.

Katsuki blasted into the air, and when Eijirou ducked his kick, he changed his trajectory with another blast on his right palm. At least, that would've happened, if Katsuki's second explosion actually worked. His legs wide open in a banana split, he fell on spiky hair's spiky hair.

Yet another scream filled the morning air.

{Linebreak}

Izuku got up, on hearing a rather monstrous cry. Something was out there, and he knew he couldn't just leave it to its own devices, since the town was now close by. He wriggled out of his sleeping bag (the zip broke just a few days prior) just in time for yet another troll to appear. It was massive, much bigger than the previous one Izuku met.

The beast thundered up toward him, starting off with a big right hook. Izuku ducked and slid under its legs, now behind the troll. Unsheathing his sword, he backed up, then ran the creature's back, jumped and cleaved off its head. The troll's body fell on its knees, and slumped to the ground – crushing its own head along the way – revealing the faces of Izuku's new friends. Both were out of their own sleeping bags, holding their own respective weapons. Both mouths open slightly, both pairs of eyes wide.

Ochako ran to Izuku first, steering around the body of the troll. Very much in Izuku's face, she began saying words, fast and incomprehensible. Her hands were grabbed onto Izuku's wrists, and their arms were flying up and down. Tenya was up next, just a little behind Ochako, making chopping gestures while also talking fast and incomprehensible.

"Youweregreat,Izuku,andyoutoldusthatyouwerereallynotthatgood!Doyouhavenosense?Thatwasamazing!" This was exclaimed by Ochako.

"Izuku,thatwasveryirresponsibleofyou-youshould'vewokenusupbeforedoinganythinglikethat, .Itisbettertofightwithfriends,ratherthanalone,afterall." This was exclaimed by Iida.

Izuku's eyes were going in circles, and he was glowing a neon red. She was way too close, and did he hear the word 'friends'?

{Linebreak}

"It's morning, and I haven't got time for this." A man drawled, juice box in his right hand, shopping bag in his left. He sucked on the straw, making the box deflate with a loud slurping sound. "You're not too logical, are you?"

The hair underneath Katsuki softened, and putting his hands on the red head's shoulders, he gently got himself down, collapsing on the grey concrete underneath. All colour was gone from his body, and he barely registered the sight of the man in front of him.

The man had gargantuan eye bags, and long greasy-ish hair. He was half a head taller than Katsuki, and his hair was defying physics and was in the air. His eyes were glowing red.

Upon the return of Katsuki's brain, this was yet another face that he recognised. The umpire. "It's detention." he said, turning around. "Follow me."

Katsuki punched the other's gut, then followed, knowing there was no way to argue. Not even offering a side glance, the umpire droned, "You've just added an hour to your sentence, Katsuki."

 **{Linebreak}**

 **I guess this is what happens when I'm bored. Two posts on the same day. Lucky for you, if you even like it. Well, I've haven't got anything else to say, so make sure you check the previous chapter's note as there's important stuff there. Otherwise, you must be really confused about Katsuki. Oh, and, from now on, these three chapters will equal one chapter in length, unless someone complains. Constructive criticism is the best!**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**

 **That was my previous note, but a very helpful someone ( ) told me that Katsuki not swearing was kind of disappointing. So, I fiddled with the words, and I think he's fine now. Sorry for not updating this week, my cousins came over last weekend and it was HECTIC. I probably won't have time again this weekend cos I've got FOUR whole projects to hand in next week. Well, thanks for reading this!**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**


	4. The Start Of A Mess

They had reached a village. It was pretty standard, with neat and tidy looking houses and a town hall. It had shops, a blacksmiths, an apothecary and even a brawler ring in the town centre. People bustled around, with shopping bags in their hands, or maybe consulting a list. It was midday, and the town was awake.

"Oh, wow, we're finally here!" a female voice exclaimed beside Izuku.

"Yes, indeed we are. Now, I need to buy a few things before I go on my way again." Tenya replied.

Izuku registered the female as Ochako, who began to speak again.

"Yeah, same! What to buy? Not much really. Just some potions, maybe a spare wand, oh, and a nice new witch's hat! What about you, Izuku?"

Izuku flushed and grew flustered as he realised he was being included in the conversation.

"Oh, um, m-me? I don't r-really need anything apart from food a-and a bed, really."

"Oh, is that so?" Ochako asked, curious. "What do you have in your bag then? Maybe it's enchanted?"

Trying to calm himself, Izuku let out a breath and replied, "Yeah, it is, b-but only for a little extra space. Enough for me to pack my clothes, food and sword, which are all I need. Th-though my sword mostly stays with me." He said, gesturing at the scabbard by his side. Izuku paused before remembering an important detail. "And my books. W-well, not mine, b-but m-my dad's."

"Books? What are they about?" Tenya was also curious.

"A-ah, well, all sorts of things really. Herbology, poisonous and not poisonous food, a general book on mythical creatures, diseases, more advanced books each on a creature in particular," Izuku paused for breath before continuing, "swordsmen and their techniques, there's lot of books on that, history of Britannia, and fairy tales."

In the back of her mind, Ochako faintly noticed that not once did Izuku stammer naming his waterfall of books. Out loud, she said, "Er, that's a lot of books. You and your dad must like books, I'm guessing. What's up with the fairy tales, though?"

Tenya nodded in agreement.

"Oh, they're more old myths than children's fairy tales, even though that's what the cover says. I though it might be a good read, and you never know, maybe some of it's true." Thinking of bags, he realised something. "Anyway, how come you two don't have any bags?"

"Ochako is a witch, and she offered to keep my bag safe too."

Izuku felt felt a bit dumb with the obvious answer, though he briefly noted that Ochako's eyes had widened. "O-oh." He said, at the same time as Ochako.

Ochako looked down as she gushed, "I'm so sorry, Izuku, I forgot! I should've offered to take them! All of those books must've weighed a ton! Here, let me take your bag, now, at least."

Politely, Izuku rejected her offer, saying, "It's fine, th-this is part of my training. B-but come on, we're wasting time!" And with that, the already closely-knit trio walked into the town.

{Linebreak}

They were at the detention centre, a kind of lesser jail for troublemakers. People only stayed in there for a day at most. Instead of cells, the place had soundproof rooms, intending the person's stay to feel long and boring. All a person could do was sit on the floor and think. Katsuki had been in detention centres plenty of times before, and he knew that defying them would only make the excruciatingly slow pain longer.

Katsuki got four hours, while Eijirou got three. They were lucky they didn't break anything, or it would been worse. Katsuki felt the familiar vein in his forehead pop when he thought about the illegal 'fight' and that it was s***ty hair's fault that he was in there.

At least the time would go less painstakingly slow, as he could plot that s**t's untimely death in peace.

When he was finally released, with all the usual words of warning, he saw that little s**t, who was sitting there and waiting. Katsuki really, really, wanted to smash that spiky red hair into the ground. However, although control wasn't exactly one of Katsuki's strong suits, he managed, with the prospect of more detention sobering him.

Oh, how he wanted to smash that dumb place in after that little fu-

"Hey, you coming, Katsuki? I don't know the way to your place by myself, you know."

Katsuki ignored him and started walking.

{Linebreak}

It was around five o'clock, and they were done with shopping and were instead wandering around town. In those five hours, they had:

1\. Gone for lunch

2\. Bought everything Ochako wanted

3\. Bought everything Tenya wanted

4\. Given Izuku's and Tenya's swords to the blacksmith for sharpening

5\. Bought snacks

6\. Browsed for anything else they might need

7\. Bought extra potions

8\. Collected their swords

And gotten to know each other a lot more than they had done for those first three days. It was like a tap had been unleashed.

Tenya came from a family of knights and was, not surprisingly, well off. He took his duties seriously and was about as suited for knighthood that Izuku and ever seen. Yet again, he spoke with pride about his brother, saying "As the second eldest of the Iida family, I strive to be just like him." His head was held high and there was a smile on his face, the biggest Izuku had seen on him yet.

When asked, Tenya said that beef stew was his favourite food, and then went on to explain the pleasantries of eating such a meal. It took quite a long time for him to finish.

Uraraka was on the other side of the wealth spectrum, which Izuku noticed in the items that she bought – items that had the perfect balance of practicality and price. She mentioned that her family company wasn't doing that well, especially with the increase of witches. Hiring a witch is easier than getting a construction company, after all.

So, when she first got her powers, she was elated; she could help her parents. However, her parents told her to follow her dreams, and that was why she was aiming to be a great witch, known by everyone, not just some passable apprentice. She would sign with a good guild make lots of money.

Iida was crying rivers at the end of her story.

{Linebreak}

After more snacks, Ochako, Iida and Izuku found themselves browsing again.

They came to a cream white hotel. The place wasn't too big - it was three stories high. Being the colour that it was, it suddenly reminded Izuku of the white orchids his mum grew at home.

The hotel was cheap, since there were no catering. However they were in town, so it would be a simple thing to get some food, one way or another.

After checking in, the trio slowly searched for their rooms, since the receptionist didn't seem willing to help. After a few minutes of wandering, they were all pleasantly surprised to see that their rooms were all in row, with Ochako's in the middle and Izuku's at the end of the hall.

They sorted out their things in their individual rooms before heading out again, wanting to make the most of the day.

{Linebreak}

Katsuki strolled back in the lobby of the hotel and proceeded to talk to the receptionist. Looking around his new surroundings, Eijirou followed.

As he walked up the stairs (the lift was taking too damn long), Katsuki glanced at the room number on his key, which was different than before. He should've asked for directions – now he was going to have to find this new room.

Fifteen minutes later…

As luck would have it, the room was right across the hall to his previous one.

Oh, he really wanted to beat up whoever had it now; he wouldn't have needed to look otherwise.

"Hey, um, are we going to sleep in the same room?" Eijirou asked, somewhat nervously.

Did that piece of s**t seriously ask that? Hadn't Katsuki made his attitude towards the s**t pretty clear? Maybe he really did have hair for brains. Katsuki didn't bother to look at the other and instead slotted the key in its hole.

"No." He replied after a few seconds.

There was a pause.

Katsuki really did hope that Eijirou would respond in a less aggravating manner as he turned the key. For the hotel's sake.

Of course, Eijirou decided to jump in the deep end, asking, "Can I?"

{Linebreak}

On the other side of the fairly large town, a green blob of slime was rampaging. No-one knew what it was, though it showcased a mouth and eyes. The town's protectors were having a hard time not getting sucked into its gooeyness, let alone trying to kill the 'beast'. Market stalls were knocked over, and people hurried to get out of the way of the struggle. This creature was really quite something, which was why no-one tried to chase it when it escaped down a sewer.

{Linebreak}

Katsuki idly wondered if the hotel would really mind if he gave his reasons for chucking Eijirou out of the hallway window. He hoped Aizawa wasn't there to plonk him back into detention. Oh well, what was done was done, and f**k anything that tried to get in his way.

Katsuki stepped into the room and locked the door before putting his bag down on the carpet next to his bed. He opened the window and looked down. Only two stories – if Eijirou couldn't handle that, then Eijirou wasn't a brawler. Katsuki jumped out and landed with a crouch, then stood up and walked into town. Hopefully, there was something to do.

He wandered around, feeling lighter now that a certain someone wasn't tailing him.

{Linebreak}

The trio was thirsty. So very thirsty. So when Izuku finally spotted the coloured roof of a food stall, they rejoiced while Izuku sprinted to their prize. It should have been a quick walk across the strangely deserted street and into the alley he saw it poking out from and a quick walk back, but that wasn't the case.

Iida and Ochako saw him disappear into the alley, but they were still waiting five minutes later, and Izuku still hadn't made an appearance. However, being the patient people that they were, they decided there must have been a line and sat down to wait, still thirsty.

{Linebreak}

Eijirou knew if he tried to get back to Katsuki, hell would descend on Earth and all things pure. At least, he no longer needed to stalk Katsuki, as he knew where the other man was staying and it would be easy to find him again.

And so, Eijirou set off, looking for something to kill his time with before Katsuki settled down.

{Linebreak}

 **I'm sorry that it's been some time for this chapter to come out, I've just been really busy, and other ideas in my head couldn't stop nagging me until I had written them down. I hope you like this fic so far!**

 **And, as always, review, and hopefully give me something to work on.**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**


End file.
